School With Vegeta
by jenny-chan1
Summary: this fic is about Vegeta getting himself *somehow* in my dimension. the terror begins when I decide to take him with me to school, so I can show my friends Veggie really exists!
1. Too much Vegeta?

A/N so, my second fic…..and in one day! Wow, I hope it will keep going like this! I'm using the nicknames of the teachers for……their protection?

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is myself!

                                                           Chapter one

                                                       _Too much Vegeta?_

Lunchtime, finally I was starving! I walked with Iona to sit with our other friends: Tatsjana, Lisa, Elaine, Marissa, Nicky and Martine. 

"Hey guys" I said while joining them to eat. Iona sat beside me. Our conversation leaded to the school's most handsome guy: Michel. 

"You know, Michel has a girlfriend" Said Tatsjana.

"What???!!!" We all screeched.

'Though I love Vegeta very much, Michel is a very VERY handsome guy and I don't like the fact he has a girlfriend right now.'

"Who is it?" I asked curiously. 

"Samantha" Tatsjana stated.

"That bitch!!" Ilona yelled jumping up from her seat, causing the whole cafeteria to look at her in surprise. 

Iona's face turned bright red and she laughed nervously sitting back on her chair.

"Oops, hehe." 

"How do you know that Tatsjana?" I asked.

"We all knew they had a crush on each other for awhile right?"

We all nodded.

"Well, yesterday, Michel went to Samantha's house with a cute little teddy bear."

"How do you know that?"

"I spied on him!! Let me finish first key? So he…"

'Wow, Tatsjana is really into him… just like Iona'

"You saw all that?" Nicky asked.

'Good thing I don't spend much time on these boys, and more time on Vegeta. Unlike all my other friends.'

"Yeah, I told you so."

"Tatsjana, you're really sick." I laughed.

"I'm sick? What about you?" She teased back. "You're the one always talking about what's-his-name?"

"VEGETA, Ve-ge-ta!!" 

'I can't stand it when they don't remember HIS name anymore. Some of my friends don't like dragonball z. I don't understand them. How can you NOT like dragonball z? Especially Vegeta? There is only one girl in my class who likes it, but she doesn't like Vegeta!! 

 'Some boys in my class like it, but they are not really my best friends. Not that I don't have boys for friends, just not the ones who love dragonball z and are in my class.'  

I was just about to show Tatsjana my agenda (A/N: covered with Veggie of course ^.^) when Martine said: "Jen, never mind. It's only a cartoon character!"

"He's NOT only a cartoon character, besides is an 'anime' not a 'cartoon' ".

'They know I hated it when they mocked Vegeta and they did it anyway. Are these people my friends?' 

The bell rang. 

'Thank Kami, saved!! Back to class!!

Iona and I walked to our German class. We seated ourselves on our usual place. The front row 

-_-; 

'Great, this is just what I needed. Adolf in front of me.' (A/N: I don't have anything against Germans, but we call her that 'cause she acts like him.)

"Ok class, today we are going to introduce ourselves in German" 

I sighed, what a day!!

"Like we don't know each other already! We're in the ninth grade for Kami's sake!!" I whispered to Iona.

She first gave me a puzzled look, because she didn't know who Kami was. Then again she didn't want to know, so she just nodded. 

"Let's begin with…..Jennifer. Stand up and tell us something about yourself."

'Just my luck, I'm the first to humiliate myself in front of the whole class' I sighed once again.

*****Seventh period: Math class*****

'Another one of my favorite classes.' 

'NOT.' 

'I stink at math's. And the teacher isn't one of my favorites either. Death, that's how we call him. (A/N: yes, I know. Another strange name, but let me explain why) He is very tall, has a scary face with his eyes glaring all the time. And his clothes! Always black. He's just creepy. Not to mention he always picks on me!'

"So Jennifer, what's the answer?"

"Err…."

"Sixteen" Iona whispered in my ear.

'I'm so glad she's good at Math. I can't believe I didn't know that! A simple answer! But then again, Death makes me very nervous. And I'm not the only one who thinks of him that way….'

"Err, sixteen"

"And can you do that by yourself too Jennifer?"

'Oh, shit.'

"The next one is also for you."

'Kuso!'

Death began writing the next problem on the board.

I was writing very slowly, so when he said: "Yes, what's the answer?" I wasn't done yet.

"I'm not done yet sensei"

"Sensei?"

 "Whatever, you're too slow. Lauren you can solve it."

"Err…."

I sighed in relief. Iona and I looked at each other and grinned.

When the bell rang I was in heaven: weekend!!!

I got my jacket from my locker and went home. Once there I got something to drink and some chips to eat. A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang. It was Mica. She's one of my best friends who actually love dragonball z and Vegeta, like me. 

"Hi Mica" I greeted happily.

"Hi Jen" Mica replied. "Are you coming outside to play soccer?"

"Yeah, sure" I put my jacket back on and closed the door.

"Come on, let's ask Jordy and Kim if they are coming too"

"Key" 

'Jordy and Kim are my other two best friends. I have known Jordy since seventh grade. We were in each other's class and he lives in my street. Of course also a dragonball z fan.

Kim is his younger sister. She's just like Mica two years younger than me, but that doesn't matter.'

I knocked on the door and Kim opened. 

"Hey Jenny! Hi Mica!" Kim exclaimed happily.

"Hey Kim, can you come out and play?" (A/N: lol, I had to do that)

"Wait a minute. I'll go get Jordy."

Five minutes later we were all playing soccer on the field.

*****Friday evening*****

I was surfing on the Internet to find some rare Vegeta pictures (A/N: as usual). I already have the all so famous ones.

I yawned, it's 1.30am.

"Jennifer, go to bed!" My father yelled for the third time this night.

"Yes I'm going dad!!" I yelled back.

I turned the computer of and went to bed. Thinking of Vegeta. What would dragonball z be like if he was the main character? Can't go to sleep…..

Zzzzzzz

*****Saturday evening*****

I was surfing on the Internet to find some rare pictures of Vegeta (A/N: yes, again).

Click, click, click. Hey there is one I don't have!! It was a pic of Veggie sticking up his middle finger to me with a badass smirk on his face.

"Mwhahaha" (A/N: ^_^') "I like this one"

Click, save target as…. 

'This is already my hundredth pic of the Saiyan Prince.'

Then suddenly there was a loud bang! I fell of my chair coughing because of all the smoke coming from the computer. Oh no, I didn't break it? Did I?   

When the smoke cleared, I saw something lying on the floor of my bedroom. No, it was someone!

"What was that Jennifer?" My father demanded. 

"Nothing dad. I just fell out my bed." I lied quickly.

"Yeah right" He mumbled under his breath, but luckily he didn't asked more.

I looked at the person lying on the floor. It was a guy with black spiky hear and blue spandex with….

"Oh my God!!" I yelled, quickly covering my mouth. 

'It's…it's…it's… Vegeta!! But that can't be! Can it? No of course not. Still he's lying here in front of me. Who else could it be?'

I went silently downstairs and got the broom. Back in my room I turned the body carefully with the broom so he was now lying on his back.

'Yes, now I can see his face! It IS Vegeta' I was gasping for air. 

'My dream came true. But. Is he still. Alive??'

As if he heard what I thought Vegeta began moving.

"My head!" he growled.

"Where the hell am I?"

A/N: what do you think? Be honest people! I hope you liked it. I had to get into a little detail about my school, because those things will come back later in my fic.

Please review.  

jenny-chan

                                                           __


	2. Alone with Veggie

A/N: ok, so I lied when I said I was only going to update in the weekend. I'm so happy you like my fic!! *Does the dance of joy: hmm, hhmmmm* ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own it, the dance of joy neither ^_^

                                                           Chapter two

                                                      _Alone with Veggie_

'Yes, now I can see his face! It IS Vegeta' I was gasping for air. 

'My dream came true. But. Is he still. Alive??'

As if he heard what I thought Vegeta began moving.

"My head!" he growled.

"Where the hell am I?"

"………" I couldn't believe this was happening, I couldn't say anything, I couldn't…

Vegeta looked around and then he saw me standing shaking in my boots (A/N: literally) 

"Who in the name of Kami are you?" He barked at me.

"I-I a-am je-jen-jennifer" I was managed to get out.

"O-ok, d-do yo-you al-al-always stut-stutter li-like thi-thi-this" He mocked at me.

"N-no, hey!! I don't stutter all the time, o high and mighty prince Vegeta." I mocked back.

"What the hell? How do you know my name?"

"Well,'here' you are a very famous anime character. Look around, can't you see my posters?"

Vegeta looked around and saw posters of all the Z fighters, including himself.

'This woman is really scary.' He thought.

"How did you get all these."

"In almost every store in this city they sell them."

"And what do you mean by 'here'"

"I mean in my world." I explained.

"Your world? It doesn't seem to be any different from mine."

"Just look at your hands."

"Aaaw, shimatta! They look…"

"real" I finished. "You're in the real world now. Where you just came from was an anime world, that wasn't real."

"Yeah, right" He mumbled. But before I could react he said: 

"Well, why are you still standing around? Get me back right now woman!"

"How the hell should I know how to get you back? I don't even know how you got here in the first place." I yelled at him.

"And my name is Jennifer: je-ni-fer!"

"Are you beginning to stutter again woman?" He smirked.

"NO, I'm not." I gave up, he was never going to call me by my name, so why should I try?

"Anyway, I should find a place for you to sleep."

"No, you don't. I'm sleeping right here."

"What?! You can't sleep in my room! My dad would kill me if he saw a strange man sleeping in my room."

But my protests were in vane, because he was already sleeping comfortably on the bed.

I also went to bed. (A/N: no, not in the same bed as Veggie! ^_^  I have two beds on my room, because my sister used to sleep in one, but she moved out the house.)

'Tomorrow I will ask him everything I want to know. This is going to be fun! I hope he stays around a bit longer so I can show my friends how cute he really is!' I blushed and looked at his sleeping features. 'Yes they are going to beg for his attention.'

"Mwhahahah." 

"Shut up woman! I'm trying to sleep!!"

'Ok, so he was not sleeping yet. I set my alarm clock on 7.00am so I would be up early just like Vegeta. I can't wait till tomorrow!'

*****Sunday morning 7.00am*****

"YOU STUPID &!%$* I HOPE YOU #@$^!#% BURN IN HELL FOR THIS SHIT!" Eminem screamed through my alarm clock. (A/N: I actually woke up with this part once, it scared the hell out of me!) 

Vegeta jumped, so that he came face to face with my Piccolo poster. That scared him even more and he fall back on my sisters bed. 

"Hehehehe, hahaha" I was laughing so hard I almost wet my pans.

Vegeta looked traumatized, so I stopped laughing.

"Good morning Veggie."

"Grrrrr" 'Veggie' growled

"Ok, ok, good morning **Vegeta**."

"Grrrrrrrrr"

"Fine then,…….."

"Hah, much better."

'Sjeesh, he's definitely a royal pain!' I thought.

"What did you think?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing." 

'This guy is really starting to scare the shit out of me! But he's really cute, of course he is. It IS Vegeta!

The Saiyan Prince glared at me as if he heard my thoughts again. I sure hope not!

"So…you don't know how you got here?" I asked standing in front of the bed he was sitting on. 

"No, did you notice?" He said sarcastically.

"Actually I did."

"Good for you -_- "

"What were you doing before you came here Vegeta?" I continued.

"I was training with my brat."

"And how old is Trunks?"

"How do you….never mind, he is eight years old."

'Aha, so he must be from the Saiyaman Saga. But why does he wear his spandex outfit? That's not important right now.'

"Ok, you know you have to stay with me until I find a way to get you back. And my dad and little brother can't see you either!"

"I know that! Now get me something to eat!" He demanded hungry for food.

"You don't have to be so nice!" I said walking downstairs.

'What am I going to give him for lunch? (A/N: yes, it was already noon) He's a hungry Saiyan for Kami's sake!'

Downstairs, my brother and father sat on the couch watching TV. 

"Hey, dad, Jamie."

"Hello Jennifer." They responded.

I went to the kitchen and started to make lunch. No warm food, but sandwiches, because I had to save my energy for tonight…

After an hour I returned to my room. Luckily the Saiyan prince was still there. He was looking at my dragonball z magazines. His eyes were wide and I looked where he was looking. A picture of himself being strangled by that monster Frieza.

I snatched the magazine out of his hands and gave him the sandwiches. Good, that distracted him. He began stuffing his face. I quickly got one sandwich before he ate them all. My fingers were almost ripped of by him!

After we ate I began with my homework and Vegeta went off training in the forest behind my house. 

*****5,00pm*****

"Jennifer!!" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, what is it?" 

"Jamie and I are going now."

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"To the camping trip, remember?"

"Sure dad, have a good time."

"Bye Jennifer." That was my little brother.

When I heard the door shut I freaked. Mwhahahah! Good, no more Vegeta-hiding. I sighed in relief, they will be back Sunday evening and dad left the house packed with enough food for months! 

When it was 6,00pm I was finally done cooking and went outside to find the prince. That wasn't very hard, the only thing to do was follow the loud bangs. In five minutes I found him and had to duck for cover or he would have blast my head of.

"Vegeta what do you think you're doing!"

"Training, can't you see that woman?" He said simply.

"Yeah, I can." I sighed. "Let's go back to my house, key. Dinner is ready."

I walked back and Vegeta followed silently.

A/N: yes, this is a boring chapter I know, but in the next I will be going to school with Veggie so……………

Stay tuned!!! And I don't have anything against people who stutter, no offense!

jenny-chan


End file.
